Kiss Me
by L122yTorch
Summary: Mike finally decides to confront the menacingly cold Harvey; who has shunned him since the merger. They're both in for a surprise.


It had been unbearable for four months. The cold shoulder from Harvey, the menacing stares, the mountains of work. Harvey's office became a fortress that he practically lived in. And the only person not allowed to bother him, was Mike.

Deep bags settled under Mike's eyes. He was never hungry; he only slept for three or four hours a night. He couldn't focus on his work and he knew the quality of his work was slipping. If he didn't step it up, some British clone would just take his place. He was about two seconds away from losing this job, and about one away from losing his mind.

He tried to talk to Harvey but was always shut down. Harvey would evade, escape or humiliate him whenever he tried. And to make matters worse, Rachel despised him. She shot daggers through his crystal blue eyes anytime they bumped into each other.

It was two weeks after their file room escapade that she laid it out for him. Liar. Cheat. Fake. Entitled. Bastard. Words just kept tumbling out. He stood with his mouth slightly agape, his body on fire, his heart aching. "I don't know you at all Mike Ross…and you know what? I don't want to," she said before whipping around in a torrent of brunette hair and walking out the door.

When Mike confessed to Harvey a week later what had happened…nothing explosive happened. He just sat at his desk, his hand to his chin, resting on the arm of his chair. He looked at Mike with a sort of expected disappointment that made Mike want to throw up. Like he already knew that Mike would screw it all up and it was just a matter of time.

"Get out," Harvey said before returning to the work on his laptop. Mike just stood stone still; he could feel the tendons of his sanity snapping in the silence of the office. When Harvey angrily glared at him a moment later, it snapped Mike out of it and he left the room.

And this week had been particularly brutal. There were layoffs right and left as the Brits invaded Pearson…whatever.

It was Friday and the office was a ghost town. Everyone had gotten out of there before 8 but Mike sat glued to his desk. He would be alone at home, why not be alone here? Granted, it was a bit creepier at night and these halls weren't exactly welcoming to him anymore, but he'd be miserable no matter what the location.

So he did his work, attempting to make dents in the monument of paper that stood a mile high on his desk. When he realized that he was reading the same sentence over and over again, he thought he'd call it a day.

Mike gathered his things and clicked off his desk lamp. Darkness flooded his cubicle, and safety lights lit an eerie path down the corridor. He tried not to think too hard about what he was feeling, about everything that happened.

And while he was wrapped up in not thinking he was startled to see light pouring from Harvey's office into the hall.

Suddenly he felt a rash of anger burning up his spine. A heat had risen from the depths of his cold despair and lit his mind on fire. He walked closer, and closer, and his hand shoved the metal handle forward.

Harvey was standing by his desk, surrounded by an ocean of paper. "What the hell are you doing barging in here," Harvey hissed. The lawyer stood and Mike silently walked closer to him.

"I am so tired of this shit," the words tumbled past his brain and out his lips. His proclamation was met with an incredulous _"excuse me?"_

"I get it, you're angry. Well you know what? SO AM I! That day in the bathroom, you didn't give me a chance to explain anything, you didn't question anything, you just fired me, fired me like I meant nothing, like I never meant anything to you," Mike was scraping to keep his strong façade as he blurted out the sentences.

"Jessica threatened…to send me to prison," he said in a cracked voice, tears pooling in his eyes. A look of shock poured across Harvey's face like a splash of cold water. And then it disappeared. Harvey drew closer. "You should have come to me, you should have told me," he seethed with anger.

"She told me I couldn't; she had a file ready to give to the DA and said that if I turned to you that she'd turn it in. What good would I be to you in prison, huh Harvey? And what if she came after you next?"

Harvey's features remained cemented in place but his heart was reverberating in his ears. "You've had four months to…" "HOW COULD I? How could I tell you anything? You dismissed me, you disowned me," Mike put a hand over his mouth and took a shaky breath trying to collect himself."

His eyebrows knitted together tightly. "I can't lose you," he said in a near whisper. He slid closer to the door, contemplating his quick exit. "You know Harvey…I'd rather be in prison than…" but he couldn't bring the words to his throat. He turned around to go.

A firm hand grasped the back of his arm and he stood still…unable to breathe, a torrent of tears leaking from his bloodshot eyes.

He was only standing still for a moment before he spun around in an instant and reached for Harvey's face and jaw and crashing his cracked lips against Harvey's. His fingers dug sharply into his boss' short brown hair and down his neck. His eyes were squeezed shut but he could feel the heat of Harvey's shocked gaze burning holes in him.

Harvey poorly attempted to back up and break apart whatever was happening but Mike snaked an arm around him and pulled him closer, forcing Harvey into himself, roughly digging his fingers in and tugging on his mentor's bottom lip. He forced Harvey's mouth open, sliding his tongue into the sweet scotch warmth, drowning in the way he smelled, in the softness of his expensive suit, the sharp points of his gelled hair coming apart under his hungry fingers.

And suddenly his brain caught up with his body and he realized that Harvey was moving his mouth against his own, his strong warm hands slipping under his jacket and around his back. Harvey's eyes were closed, and his lips vibrated as Harvey moaned into them.

Harvey couldn't make sense of it; not now while he was wrapping himself up in Mike. All he knew is that he never realized how much he missed Mike until this moment, how much he needed him.

He wouldn't give in, he couldn't give in; he remained still for the first moments of Mike's clumsy kiss. But he couldn't stay still any longer when Mike's wet cheek slid against his. He could taste Mike's desperation, feel the pain that reverberated off his words, see the glistening need in his eyes. And his wide-open eyes slid shut.

He was caught off-guard, alarmed, electrified, terrified, thrilled. Reeling in the crushing waves of Mike's emotions that were swallowing him whole. And in a moment decided…why not drown?


End file.
